


Grellevision

by Keilv



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Disney Movies, M/M, Magic, Magical device
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 23:15:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keilv/pseuds/Keilv
Summary: Grell Comes across a magical remote that sends them through tv shows and movies.





	1. Chapter 1

Grell had flew down the hall towards a certain bosses office as he shrieked his name as he got closer. His crimson hair was held back in a loose bun, few stands escaping. His outfit had been changed to a shorter red dress, his heels replaced by flat red shoes. He grinned as he reached the certain door and stopped in the door way before he called out to the man one again. "Wirru." He said in his rather feminine voice.

 

William was seated behind his desk, not even lifting his head the moment he heard the shrill voice of the red head calling out too him from somewhere down the hall. He pressed his fingers against his brow, as he pinched to stop the oncoming headache that was starting to ache dully in the back of his mind. He continued with his work, still not even bothering looking up as the other called to him once again from the door. "What do you want Sutcliff? I'm busy doing work, or has it not crossed your mind that this is a work place and not a playground." He replied rather harshly, finally tilting his head up from the paper's he had be working on.

 

Grell had a small pout as he leaned himself against the frame of the door. "Work is so dull." He said with mild dramatic hint to his voice.The back of his hand pressed against his forehead as he lifted a foot up to rest against the frame of the door. "Do, tell me why you're here so I can return to my work." He was getting mildly irritated at the other's presence. 

 

"Oh, yes I wanted to show you something Wirru." A smirk pressed against his lips, as he moved forward to the desk and set some sort of weird looking rectangular device that had quite a few buttons on it down on the desk infront of the other man. William picked it up delicately and turned it about in his hand. "What is it..?" he asked as he pressed his glassed up his nose so he could fully examine the strange device.

 

Grell Shrugged "I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me, there's a word on it, it said Remot… " William continued looking it over and seen the word Grell had be referring too. "It's remote." He set it back down on his desk as he looked up to Grell. "Where did you come across this?" He asked looking back down so he could keep an eye the device on his desk.

 

Grell smiled and leaned over accidentally pressing one of the buttons of the remote, and both him and William were sent whirling though a dimensions, of black and white. All the time William was thinking 'Great, Sutcliff's done it again.'


	2. Kiss the Grell

Once the whirling had stopped they found themselves sitting in a small row boat. The paddle's were in William's hand as he looked around then down to there sudden change of outfits. No longer was he in his work uniforms, and Grell in the short red dress. They were now in something completely different. Looking down he noted the remote at the floor of there small boat.

 

Grell was wearing a long red dress , the upper part and down his arms was see through. It was three shades of red, which he rather admired. His hair was held back with a red bow. Their glasses still kept in tact, but William on the other hand.

 

William was in all black, the sleeves on his shirt rolled up to his elbows as he absentmindedly rowed the boat along. He glared over at Grell. "This is all your fault, when… if we return to my office you're on suspension, and your demoted so low your new scythe is nothing but mere Popsicle stick!" He shouted angrily crossed the boat at the other.

 

Grell had leaned forward to defend himself, but when he opened his mouth nothing came out. He frowned and tried again still no word would come out. 'This is weird' he thought why can he not speak. He gave up trying to speak and just crossed his arms in a pout.

 

William was about to yell at Grell again for not answering him, but from no where a melody began to play, and behind him a crab that looked suspiciously like Sebastian Michealis began to sing. 

 

There you see her

 

Sitting there across the way

 

She don't got a lot to say

 

But there's something about her

 

And you don't know why

 

But you're dying to try

 

You wanna kiss the Grell

 

Both William and Grell stared at the crab, had they heard that right.. did he just say Kiss the Grell. William looked over at Grell. He hadn't realized it before. The man was breathtaking, his skin so pale, smooth , and his delicate figure. He shook his head what was he thinking.. Grell was none of these things. He turned as the song continued.

 

Yes, you want her

 

Look at her, you know you do

 

It's possible she wants you, too

 

There is one way to ask her

 

It don't take a word

 

Not a single word

 

Go on and kiss the Grell

 

 

Sing with me now

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

My, oh, my

 

Look at the boy too shy

 

He ain't gonna kiss the Grell

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Ain't that sad

 

Ain't it shame, too bad

 

You gonna miss the Grell

 

William couldn't help but look back at Grell. He seemed to be drawn to the other man. The song was making him lean in closer to the man. Their eye's were locked as they began to lean in lips getting closer and closer.

 

Now's your moment

 

Floating in a blue lagoon

 

Boy, you better do it soon

 

No time will be better

 

She don't say a word

 

And she won't say a word

 

Until you kiss the Grell

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Don't be scared

 

You got the mood prepared

 

Go on and kiss the Grell

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Don't stop now

 

Don't try to hide it how

 

You wanna kiss the Grell

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Float along

 

Listen to the song

 

The song say kiss the Grell

 

Sha-la-la-la-la-la

 

Music play

 

Do what the music say

 

You wanna kiss the Grell

 

You've got to kiss the Grell

 

Why don't you kiss the Grell

 

You gotta kiss the Grell

 

Go on and kiss the Grell

 

There lips was just about to touch when Grell moved his foot, and stepped right on the remote that was still sitting on the floor of the boat. They were once again whisked away to the whirling abyss of black and white. William was so thankful for this, Because he never wanted to admit.. he really did want to kiss the Grell. They stayed silent as they awaited what was next to come.


	3. Greliel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same movie, different points.

They had been floating though this black and white abyss for what seemed like hours. Williams mood just kept getting more furious by the second. He turned to the to the other man to continue yelling at him. How could that he be so reckless as he keep getting them into these situations.

 

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light, and a shriek from Grell. The light slowly disappeared, and William looked around to find he was now alone. Great what just what he needed . They had been split up. William sighed and pressed his thumb and finger to his brow his headache was starting to return.

 

Grell was nearly blinded by the light, but when he was finally able to open his eyes he was no longer in the whirling vortex of black and white. Instead he was in a vast ocean. He looked to his left nothing then his right still nothing, but the rocks protruding from the water in front of him. On top of the rock stood a bird that was looking right at him, well he thinks.. It had hair that covered his eyes it was very similar to that of the Undertakers own style.

 

He moved closer the rock when he realized he couldn't feel his legs. On closer inspection of the matter he about passed out when he looked under the water, and a mermaid tail and fin had replace his legs. He looked around desperately. Till his vision turned back to the odd looking bird, and the black box that was just beneath his foot. He needed to get it, get out the there to find William.

 

Once he laid his hands on the rock the bird began to speak. "Do you know what this is." His voice was low and held a eerie tone that sent a chill coursing though his spine. He looked up at the bird. "No, what is it?" he replied in his normal shrilly voice. All the while reaching slowly for the box. "Well, I'll tell you for a price." The bird spoke again, same creepy eeriness to his voice.

 

Grell continued to reach for the box inching closer hoping the deranged bird didn't notice. "What is the price?" He replied once again. There was a creepy laugh. "Shihehehe, you must make me laugh~" His leaned down after pressing his foot on top of the other hand. Grell pulled his hand back quickly. "Fine…Two Shinigami walk into the dispatch office. You think one of them would of seen it."

 

There was silence for a moment then the bird cracks a smile finally falling forward as he begins to roll about the rock laughing. Grell takes the chance and grabs the remote. He moves it under the water. "So, what is it." He as curiously. Once the bird recomposes himself he hold up the fork "It's a What's-a-ma-stab-it." He goes back to the creepy laughing. Grell smiled, showing off he shark like teeth, as he backed away from the rock. 

"It was nice chatting with you! I have to go find someone!" He was about to swim off when the bird pointed to a boat that wasn't there before. 

Quickly he made his way to the ship as he tried his best to climb one of the ropes.. 

"Will.. will!" He called in a whispered tone as he frowned looking around not finding his boss. That was when a giant shaggy dog came running to the side of the ship and began barking at him, making him loose his grip on the rope and fall back into the water. 

William went to investigate when he heard the dog barking but just barely caught a glimpse of something Red as he dropped into the sea.. maybe just a fish. 

Grell resurfaced as he looked up catching the eye of William. 

William sighed when Grell surfaced from the water.. so it wasn't a fish. "Climb the Rope and get up here!" He hollared down to the red haired man. 

Grell frowned. "I Can't!" He looked at his hands they were bleeding a bit from him trying to grab the rope as he fell, but the weight of his tail pulled him too hard, and he wasn't healing. 

William lifted an eyebrow. "Why not?" That's when Grell leaned back his tail surfacing. "Then let me come down there.." 

Grell sat there as a boat was lowered with William on it. "Come here." William called to him. 

Grell swam closer as he kept his hands beneath the water, he didn't want to worry the man. 

William gave Grell a once over, but the other was hiding his hands. He narrowed his eyes. "Where's the Device?" 

Grell reached into one of his shells and pulled it out, as he handed it to William the other man caught his wrist. As he pulls the device out, and turned the hand over, inspecting the still bleeding wound. None of it was healing.. 

"Why didn't you tell me? I'm still your boss, I'm still in charge of your well-being" he looked down at the Red head. 

"Because, I know how you are.. I don't want to bother.. I could have fixed it myself." Grell pulled his hand away as he dropped it beneath the water. 

William reached out and grabbed the hand again, as he ripped the sleeve for his shirt and began to wrap it, leaving a kiss on top. "I care about you Sutcliff, more than you can imagine.. please inform me of the next time you get injured.'' 

Grell Blush Red as he moved closer to the boat, William leaned down and grabbed the remote accidentally pressing a button.


End file.
